Nadia did 79 jumping jacks at night. Omar did 70 jumping jacks in the evening. How many fewer jumping jacks did Omar do than Nadia?
Explanation: Find the difference between Nadia's jumping jacks and Omar's jumping jacks. The difference is $79 - 70$ jumping jacks. $79 - 70 = 9$.